


Dreams To Remember

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: Based on a true story. My True Story. Blaine has a sex dream about Sam. 10 years after he's gotten over his crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta as always. Title comes from the Otis Redding song.

There's a hand grazing up his thigh and the other pulling his briefs off. Blaine gasps as a mouth sinks down on him and looks up at the crystal chandelier over his head. He grabs a handful of blonde hair unable to speak because it feels so good. He shuts his eyes, shutting out his opulent surroundings. 

"I've wanted this so long," Sam says flipping Blaine over and inserting himself. No prep needed and it feels amazing but Blaine's head is swimming. With pleasure, with happiness. 

"Pancakes!" 

Blaine stops, unsure of what Sam means. 

"Dada, pancakes," this time Sam's voice is louder and higher pitched...

 

Blaine wakes up suddenly, taking in his surroundings. Gone is the opulent crystal chandelier, replaced with his and Kurt's oak bedroom set. A family portrait of them with their then two year old daughter Paloma fills Blaine's eyes. Said daughter, now three years old and full of sass climbs onto the bed. Blaine is glad he's lying on his stomach, he hasn't woken up this painfully aroused since he was a teenager. 

"What the hell was that?" Blaine says to himself as Paloma climbs onto his back. 

"Were you having a dream Dada?" 

"Yes."

"It's time to leave dreamland, Papa is making us pumpkin pancakes!" She hops off him and runs out of the room. 

Blaine flips over, blood finally returning to his brain. 

"What the fuck?" He says to himself. 

He just dream cheated on Kurt. 

It takes Blaine 30 minutes to work up the courage to leave the bedroom and look his husband in the eye. 

"About time sleepyhead. You're usually the first one out of bed on Thanksgiving," Kurt says handing Blaine a plate. 

"Dada was having a dream!" Paloma announces before shoving her fork in her mouth. 

"Really? What about?" Kurt asks as Blaine takes a bite. He concentrates really hard on not puking it back up, chasing it with a gulp of coffee. 

"Nothing important”, Blaine struggles.

"Well, while you were off in dreamland, I have already made all the pies and chopped all the veggies for your famous stuffing and the turkey went in an hour ago."

"Thanks Kurt. You're amazing."

"And you're hiding something. 28 years old and you still have no poker face. Did you have that dream about Rachel again?" 

"No," Blaine says, disgusted with himself. He gets up and heads into the living room, throwing himself on the couch. Kurt follows him. 

"It was so much worse. I'm so sorry Kurt." 

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but joins Blaine on the couch and takes his hand, waiting for the confession. 

"I had a dream about Sam. A naughty one."

"What? Were you guys in the giant toy store again?"

"No. Not that kind of naughty. It was the sexy kind of naughty. There was sex. And crystal chandeliers and a lot of gold. I woke up hard. I'm so sorry." 

Kurt bursts out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks, caught off guard. 

"I'm more offended that you dream fucked in a tacky room full of ugly gold furniture than I am that it was Sam." 

"I dream cheated, Kurt."

"Psh, hardly. You didn't even come. And sex dreams are never really about sex anyway." Kurt waves a hand dismissively. 

"Really?"

"No. They usually mean you have something pent up that you wanna express to the person. And good, he'll be here in a few hours you can get it off your chest." 

 

Later, Blaine drags Tina into the music room., Pacing back and forth on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he tells her about the dream and Kurt’s reasoning.

 

"Um, sex dreams are totally about sex Blaine! Everyone knows that. Man, the dreams I used to have about you back in high school. Jesus, I was pent up. Bought my first vibrator after Diva week."

 

"Teens, how am I supposed to look him and Mercedes in the face later? And their son?" Blaine runs his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Their son is 11 months old, I'm sure he'll be fine. He doesn't even know where his nose is."

“This is gonna be so awkward. I can’t stop thinking about it. Everytime I close my eyes, I remember it. Why was it so hot?”

“Because Sam is hot.”

“Tina, I haven’t thought of Sam like that in years. I’m not attracted to him anymore, he’s like a brother to me. That would be like thinking of Artie that way.”

“Well, Artie’s not gonna be happy to hear that, you know you’re-”

“I’m not participating in a threesome with you and Artie, please stop asking. Kurt will literally stab you if you mention it again.” 

“Artie said he could watch.”

“Tina. They will be here any minute. What do I do?”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll text my therapist and ask her what it means, but honestly, I think it just means you still wanna bang Sam and that’s okay.”

“I don’t though, I swear. And I’m married and Kurt and I have an amazing sex life. Even with a three year old, we still have sex multiple times a week. And lately, we’ve both been wide awake for it.” 

“Oh Blaine.” 

The front door opens and they hear Paloma calling out “Auntie Rachel, Uncle Jesse!” 

Blaine and Tina go into the living room, Blaine greets Rachel with a kiss on the top of her head as she holds Paloma on her hip. 

“Hey guys! We didn’t miss anything did we?” Rachel asks, after she’s hugged Tina and Artie.

“Blaine had a sex dream about Sam!” Blaine glares at Tina.

Everyone stops. Kurt throws a dirty look in Tina’s direction as Rachel smacks her lightly on the arm and points to the child in her arms. Jesse takes Paloma.

“Hey Lomi, why don’t you show me your room?” Jesse says and takes her towards the bedroom.

“I have a new dollhouse for my jedis to live in!” Paloma tells Jesse as they head out of the room.

“What the hell Tina?” 

“What? It’s not that big of deal. We’ve probably all had sex dreams about each other.” 

Rachel and Kurt exchange a look. Artie avoids eye contact with Blaine. 

“See! I knew it.” 

“But it’s still awkward. I couldn’t look Kurt in the eye for two days after that dream.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but can’t hide his embarrassment, “Rachel, you promised to never bring that up again.” 

“It’s your fault, you and Blaine were really loud! Those curtains didn’t hide anything.” 

“It was revenge for all the nights i had to listen to you and Brody’s mating calls.”

“Low blow, Kurt,” Rachel says. 

“Guys, guys. I think the problem here is simple. Of course Blaine’s gonna feel awkward around Sam. We just have to make everything as normal as possible when they get here. So Blaine doesn’t start acting twitchy,” Artie says.

As if on queue, the doorbell rings. Rachel runs to open the door.

“Tina, I swear to god, if my daughter starts telling her teachers about her father having a sex dream I will shave your head while you sleep,” Kurt stage whispers as Sam and Mercedes walk in, Sam wearing his son strapped to his chest in a Baby Bjorn. 

As everyone hugs each other and exchange greetings, Blaine stands back. He takes a deep breath as Sam approaches him.

“Take your godson he missed you, Didn't you? Didn’t you miss Uncle Blaine?” Sam kisses his son on his head as he unstraps him from his harness and hands the baby to Blaine, “Dude, Mercedes was at this party, and she met John Boyega, and he left me a voicemail. It was amazing.” 

“That’s awesome Sam,” Blaine says awkwardly. 

“Blaine, what’s wrong with you, it’s more than awesome. I”m gonna save it forever.” 

The rest of the day, Blaine avoids any alone time with Sam, opting to stay in the kitchen. Kurt tries to kick him out, but Blaine finds little things to worry over until dinner is ready.m 

Just as Blaine is leaving the kitchen to run to the bathroom, Sam corners him.

“You’re being weird, why are you being weird?” 

“I’m not, there’s a lot to do, it’s Thanksgiving.” 

“Nope. I don’t buy it. Your pants are on fire.” Sam grabs Blaine’s arm and drags him into the bedroom. He pushes Blaine until he sits on the bed.

“Why are you avoiding me. And don’t say you aren’t because you totally are. And Tina keeps giving me weird looks. So what did I do?”

Blaine sighs, “You didn’t do anything.” 

“Then what’s going on? Talk to me. We hardly ever see each other anymore, and now you’re being weird and avoiding me and it’s going to hurt my feelings. Do you need to sing about it? We haven’t gotten to the singing part of the night, but if i ask Kurt, I’m sure we can move it up to before dinner.” 

Blaine finally laughs, “No, I don’t need to sing. I don’t think there’s a song for this situation.” 

“Blaine, what situation? Don’t make me use my Dad voice. I have a Dad voice now.” 

“Ihadasexdreamaboutyoutlastnight,” Blaine rushes, eyes focus on where he’s pulling at the comforter.

“Huh? Did you say actual words?”

“I had a sex dream about you last night,” Blaine says miserably.

“Oh. That’s all? What’s the big deal, was it bad? Because I am not bad at sex. It’s my second best thing that I do. First is Being an Awesome Husband and third is being an Awesome Teacher.” 

“It definitely wasn’t bad. It was incredible. But we are both happily married.” 

“You didn’t dream cheat on Kurt.”

“But why would i have a sex dream about you when I have my beautiful, sexy husband sleeping next to me.”

“Because you wanna be just like me. Obviously. It’s like dream you and dream me were merging into one super awesome dude. That’s okay though, because i wanna be like you. Not like all Broadway, movie star, Grammy Winner you, but you’re a super amazing Dad and I wanna be like that.” 

Blaine smiles, “You think so? I guess I could see that. You handle whatever is thrown at you like it’s nothing, I wish I could be like that.” 

“See there you go! And maybe a part of you still wants to do me. I can’t blame you, I’m like fine wine, I get better with age.” 

Blaine shakes his head and laughs, standing up and heading to the living room.

“Also, there’s totally a song about wet dreams. There has to be, if not, you should write one.” 

“I don’t see that happening Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little research when I wrote this, because I wanted someone to have the right answer. And it's not Kurt, and it's definitely not Tina. It's Sam. When you have a sex dream about someone you know, it's usually more about admiring a quality about them than it is about actual attraction. Thank God.


End file.
